bvscfandomcom-20200214-history
BalkanVision Song Contest
Србија | label5 = Partners | data5 = Pesho Ariso Light (Head of the ) Ludlowudus (Head of the ) | label6 = Presented by | data6 = Various | label7 = Original language(s) | data7 = English | header8 = Production | label9 = Location(s) | data9 = Hosted by the previous winner (with some exceptions) (List of host cities) | label10 = | data10 = | label11 = Production company(s) | data11 = BBU | header12 = Broadcast | label13 = Original run | data13 = 2017 – present | header14 = Chronology | label15 = Related shows | data15 = YugoVision Song Contest | header16 = External links | below = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest is a song contest held between Balkan countries. History On the 6 September 2017, Србија, the executive supervisor of the BBU, created the BalkanVision Song Contest, a song contest that would be held between the members of the BBU. The contest began on the 22 September 2017 in Belgrade, Serbia. 11 countries took part, each submitting one entry to the contest. Romania was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following BalkanVision edition. Currently, the BBU Council has the control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest, like recaps, staging, results videos and websites. The Council currently consists of the following members: Србија, Executive Supervisor, Logo designer, Wiki-editor Pesho, official BVSC and YVSC video-maker Ariso Light, Wiki-editor Logo and theme The logo was introduced in the 8th edition. The logo features the name "BalkanVision", below that the words "Song Contest" and below that, the name of the host city appears along with the number of the edition. The letter "V" in "BalkanVision" has been replaced by a heart where the flag of the host country appears. The logo was generally received positively by both the press and the fans. Slogans Since the eighth edition, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster is in charge to decide on the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. Rules Country Selection *Each user gets one country. * Only Balkan countries are allowed to participate. *Fake accounts won‘t be accepted. *In special editions, Yugoslavia might take part. Artist Selection *National Finals are allowed, but the maximum are 5 artists. * The singer needs to have a strong connection with the country (roots, born there, having their family there, starting their career there, having citizenship/s, currently living there, etc). * The singer has to be alive (in bands all members have to be alive). There can be some exceptions. * The singer has to be older than 15. Song Selection *National Finals are allowed, but the maximum of songs are 5 songs. *The song cannot be older than 2012. *Songs that didn‘t qualify in the Eurovision Song Contest are allowed to take part in the BalkanVision Song Contest. *Songs that competed in the National Finals for the Eurovision Song Contest are allowed to take part in the BalkanVision Song Contest. Voting *give one set of votes, by giving 1-8, 10 and 12 points. *You can‘t vote for your own country. *You can‘t vote for a country twice in the same voting. *If the users don‘t send their votes within the given deadline, they won‘t be able to take part in the following edition. *If the users can‘t vote, the only exception for randomizing is the death of a close person or a sudden disease. Participation Any full member of the BBU is allowed to send an entry to the BalkanVision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The Balkan Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the BBU at the beginnings of the BVSC. However, the BBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the BalkanVision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Twenty-seven countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Winning Entries Ranking of Nations A ranking was made on each country‘s success in the top 5: *5th place - 1 point *4th place - 2 points *3rd place - 3 points *2nd place - 4 points *1st place - 5 points BalkanVision Song Contest Broadcasting Union Members of the BBU primarily include Balkan countries, however some countries with close proximities to the Balkans are also members. Liechtenstein, Crimea, Crete, Northern Cyprus, Czech Republic, Transnistria and the Vatican City lost their membership from the Union. The Member list as of August 2018, comprises the following 23 broadcasters: Associate Members TBA Partners * MediterraneanVision Song Contest * Song World Cup Spin-offs YugoVision Song Contest Curiosities & News * : After being unsure about the name, it was revealed, that FYR Macedonia will now be presented in the contest as North Macedonia. * : After rumours of banning Italy, Veneto applied for membership and is still trying to become a member.